broken uchiha continued
by katanarisikaleakyra
Summary: sorry but i lost my old account info! its still about risika and the uchiha clan! and her love for kabuto! itachi and sasuke are still like brothers and naruto and hinata are still in it! please R&R! rated for later chapters!
1. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: why do I still have to write this? We all know im not Kishimoto sensei! So no I don't own naruto!

Any way welcome to the next chapter of Broken Uchiha! I changed some of the formatting this time so tell me if you like this better? So lets find out what happened to Naruto and Sasuke shall we?

Best friends no matter what!

Naruto smiled happily, he finally had a real friend! Some one who cared because he was Naruto Uzimaki, not because of the damn fox inside him! He couldn't stop smiling! Sasuke glanced over at him, what was he so happy about? It was just a sleep over! Sasuke did this all the time. Then he remembered that no one ever invited Naruto to anything! He smiled this would be Naruto's first ever sleep over! Sasuke was going to make sure Naruto would never forget that he had a friend in his house! They got to Sasuke's house and went inside. Fugaku looked up from his book, "Sasuke where have you been?" he asked. "I invited a friend over to stay the night." Replied Sasuke. "What who?" demanded Fugaku. "Naruto" Sasuke said simply. Naruto walked in and looked at the ground; he hated feeling like he didn't belong. Fugaku saw the bruise forming on Naruto's cheek and softened a little. "Naruto right?" he asked. "Yes" naruto said quietly. "Who hit you?" Fugaku asked gently. "A girl" Naruto muttered. "Which girl?" Fugaku asked a little more forcefully. "The daughter of someone who gave me food and a place to sleep for the night." Naruto finally decided to cooperate. Fugaku was fuming he had suggested the third put Naruto with an Uchiha family because his clan had been told the truth about Naruto! Sasuke saw it, "Naruto can sleep in my room ok father?" "Yes Sasuke that is fine." Fugaku was not paying attention to Sasuke. Who pulled Naruto off to his room.

"Whew! That was close! Ok so what's all this about you stealing? Why can't you live in the orphanage like the other orphans?" Sasuke was truly confused now. "Because the other orphans hate me just as much as the rest as the rest of the village does!" Naruto said sadly. "Oh" Sasuke felt horrible for making Naruto tell him. "So let's go find out if my mother will make us something to eat! You look half starved." He joked. Naruto looked really sad, "I am half starved. I get to eat maybe once every other day." "Oh" Sasuke was really caught off guard. He started walking faster.

They found Mikoto in the kitchen. Sasuke smiled, "Hello mother! I brought a friend with me! Do think you could make us something to eat?" Mikoto smiled lovingly "Sure honey! What does your friend want to eat?" Naruto walked in at that moment. "OH! Is this him?" she asked startled by how skinny Naruto was. "Yes, mother meet Naruto Uzimaki." Sasuke said. "Oh sweet heart you must be starving! What would you like to eat?" she asked gently. Naruto was not used to this at all. "I don't know I … I'm not used to having a choice" he said truthfully. Mikoto was so startled by this confession that she almost dropped the pot in her hands. "Alright how about a nice bowl of ramen then?" She asked gently. "That sounds great!" Naruto half shouted. Mikoto smiled and laughed a little. How could any one hate such a sweet innocent little boy? Naruto almost inhaled his ramen, "that was awesome!" he hollered happily. Sasuke laughed Naruto was so easily amused!

Hinata sat in the room she had been taken to and wondered when she could eat. Risika opened her door as if summoned by her thoughts. "Is there anything I can get you Hinata?" she asked politely. Hinata smiled happily, "Yes I'm a little hungry, when is dinner?" she asked respectfully. Risika smiled, "when ever you want it!" she said gently. "If you'll follow me I'll show to the kitchen." Hinata was more than happy to do just that!

Naruto was just finishing his meal when the 2 girls came in. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke sitting there laughing it up. Risika smiled, "go sit with the boys and I'm sure Mikoto or I can fix you something to eat!" Hinata did as she was told. Naruto grinned at her, "I'm Naruto so what's your name?" he asked truly interested in a girl who didn't cringe at the sight of him. "H……Hi…Hinata!" Hinata stuttered trying not to faint. She just couldn't help thinking that Naruto was just so cute! Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged Hinata, "So you like the Uzimaki kid. Hmph, He's not your father's type, don't get your hopes up on him." Hinata jumped and blushed harder at that statement. Sasuke was wrong! Her father would love this boy! How could anyone not love him? He was so sweet and kind and … well cute!

It had been about 3 days and Fugaku had let Naruto stay until they worked out a better plan with the Hokage. Sasuke loved having naruto around; they where behind the house practicing with their shuriken. Hinata was sitting a little ways away admiring Naruto. Risika stood a few feet away watching her while reporting to a jonin.

"So how are things going?" the jonin asked.

"Just perfect Hinata is a beautiful girl!" Risika replied. "So what's new in Hyugga?"

"Not much they still haven't found the lightning ninja. So Hinata can't go home yet." He said sadly.

"Right so I guess Itachi and I are still on this mission?" Risika asked.

"Yes." Was the only response before a puff of smoke replaced the jonin. Risika rolled her eyes. Ok now to go back to Hinata, even though she wanted to be off with Kabuto.

She smiled gently, "So what's so interesting?" she asked


	2. Chapter 5

Oh and here are the pics that inspired Risika's dress on that date with Kabuto and Kabuto's appearance with out a shirt!

Thank you for the inspiration!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto! So why am I still typing this? rolls eyes I also did not draw the above pics! They simply inspired a part of the chapter! On to Naruto!

Family portrait! What about Sasuke?

About two weeks later Naruto had been given a job and lived alone in the apartment he'd spend a large portion of his life in. Risika was living with her father again and Hinata was still staying in the Uchiha clan. It was about time for the general's annual family portrait, which meant Sasuke was training harder than ever trying to impress his father and Itachi got even more compliments than usual. Risika hated visiting them when everyone focused on Itachi! It drove her crazy watching poor Sasuke try and fail! She had started coming in the morning and performing her duties with Hinata and leaving long before Sasuke got home from academy. Finally Itachi decided to ask why she avoided Sasuke so much. He went and found her training late in the afternoon.

"Hey Risika." He said calmly.

"Oh hey Itachi! I didn't know you where there!" she said a little off guard. "So what's up?" she asked

"Just wondering why you started avoiding Sasuke so much." He got straight to the point.

"Oh! Well in case you haven't noticed he's trying so hard it hurts! If you watched him some of the time you'd see how awesome he is!" she was suddenly vicious and cruel. Itachi flinched that stung.

"Ok! OK! Sorry I asked!" he left totally confused.

Kabuto noticed Risika's short fuse too but he loved her and wouldn't leave her in pain.

So he took her back to his place. Rin was there waiting for him.

"Hey kid, hate to do this to you but we need you at the hospital tonight." She said really meaning that she was sorry.

"That's ok" Kabuto said half heartedly. "You go home Risika, I'll see you tomorrow."

Fugaku had also noticed Risika's temper and limited amount of time with the family. He planned on asking her about it tomorrow. Itachi got back at that point and he looked slightly disturbed.

"What's wrong son?" Fugaku asked.

"Risika" Itachi said shortly.

"What about her?" Fugaku was getting angry.

"She refuses to spend time around us so long as all this family portrait stuff is going on." Itachi said and walked off into his room.

Fugaku was a little confused by that comment. What was that supposed to mean?

Risika walked into the general's house the next morning to a very unhappy Fugaku.

"Hello general." She said not looking him in the eye.

"Hello Risika" Fugaku replied.

Risika started walking towards Hinata's room when Fugaku called her back.

"Risika! I have something I want to ask you." she turned around and faced him, her face still an emotionless mask.

"Yes general?" she asked coldly.

"Why have you been avoiding my family?" he was past being subtle.

"Because you ignore Sasuke more than ever before and I cant stand watching Itachi live the life of a prodigy! It's stupid how you treat Sasuke! And I won't sit and watch him try and fail for weeks on end! Forget it!" she half screamed at him and walked briskly off into Hinata's room. Hinata looked up from her homework.

"Is everything all right?" she asked gently.

"Yeah everything's fine." Risika lied. Hinata looked doubtful but didn't push the subject. "So what do you want to do today?" Risika said. Hinata smiled.

"I was hoping to go shopping this morning." She said hopefully.

"Fine come on lets get moving before the crowds wake up." Risika said a little happier.

Later that night Risika escorted Hinata back into the house to find Sasuke cleaning the kitchen while Itachi trained. Naruto was helping happily. Hinata blushed and looked away at the sight of Naruto. Risika giggled.

"Anything left for us?" she asked gently. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of more dishes.

"Yeah, it's in the oven." He said. Risika hugged him tight before going and getting their food.

Later that night Kabuto stood out side Risika's bedroom window throwing rocks at it trying to make her come out to him. She appeared in front of him grabbed his hand and kissed him. Kabuto was totally unprepared for that! He liked it though!

"Where'd that come from?" he asked after the kiss.

"I'm just happy to see you!" Risika smiled gently. Kabuto scooped her up and kissed her full on the mouth. Risika looked a little dazed.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

"We could go out to diner." Kabuto smiled.

"Ok" Risika said happily.

"We'll meet back here in 15 minutes ok?" Kabuto wanted to look good for this.

"Ok see you then" she jumped back up into her room and waved.

She turned around and started looking through her clothes for something to wear around Kabuto. Risika went over to her closet and started searching. She pulled out a dark blue dress with little red sequins on it, nope; it got thrown on the bed. About five minutes later her closet was half empty and she still hadn't made up her mind. Then she pulled out a purple dress that she'd never worn and a red one Kabuto gave her 2 years ago for her birthday. The purple one fit her form and didn't have a back. The red one had long flowing sleeves and a fluttery skirt with red tight fitting material across the torso. She went with the red one. Now what to do with her hair? It was always down or in a ponytail, what did she not wear all the time? A braid! It was perfect! She braided her hair and hid a few weapons under her dress. She couldn't go with out weapons even for him!

Kabuto smiled and stood waiting for Risika at the spot they'd agreed on. He nearly died of blood loss when he saw her though! What a nosebleed! He wiped frantically at his nose and tried not to let her see.

"W…wow Risika you l… look great." He barley managed to get the compliment out without dieing. Risika blushed.

"Really?" she asked hoping he really meant that.

"Really" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and started guiding her to diner. He'd set up a picnic in the woods for them but he made her close her eyes and wait till he gave the signal. She nodded. He took off and got everything finished and stood there waiting for her.

"Ok you can come now." He called. Risika came running and was blown away by what she saw, there under a tree with a picnic all set up in front of him was Kabuto with no shirt or glasses on! And then fire flies came out and made the whole place sparkle.

"Oh wow! Kabuto this is beautiful!" she said happily as she came over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. She started circling a finger around his nipple distractedly. He smiled and pulled her down into his lap and kissed her.

"Let's eat." They said together.

Kabuto woke up the next morning to find Risika asleep against him and Itachi watching them.

"What is it this time Itachi? Why are you always here watching us?" Kabuto asked.

"I'm just doing my job Kabuto." Itachi stated.

"Well do it some where else." Kabuto snapped.

"I can't, watching you _is_ my job lately." Itachi sounded pissed about it. Kabuto growled angrily. His growl reached Risika's sleeping mind and she moaned groggily. Kabuto's heart burned as her eyes fluttered open; even he'd never seen her like this before, she was beautiful. She rubbed her eyes and snuggled into Kabuto's chest.

"Why are you here Itachi?" she mumbled as she burrowed deeper into Kabuto. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"My father wants me to watch your boyfriend here." He nodded at Kabuto. Risika shot upright.

"What?! WHY?!" she was pissed now.

"He seems to think your wonderful boyfriend is in league with Orochimaru." Itachi said sarcastically. Risika kissed Kabuto hard on the mouth before getting up, tense and shaking with rage.

"I'll teach that idiot to smear the name of someone I love! Stupid Fugaku!" she sounded deadly serious! Kabuto reached up to grab her hand, his face turning blood red because of her comment about loving him, but she took off toward the general's house.

FUGAKU! She yelled as she slammed through the door. Fugaku came walking in calm and collected, Risika fixed that with one fluid movement at the end of which he found himself slammed against the wall.

"Why the hell did you say that crap about Kabuto!? If he loses his job at the hospital over your little tantrum" she put a knife to his throat. "I'm going to kill you!" She whispered into his ear before dropping him. She threw the knife beside his head and left. Fugaku rubbed his throat. Why did looking at Kabuto's past upset her so much?

Risika found Kabuto and clung tightly to him. Itachi rolled his eyes.


End file.
